The New Deviluke
by malymac
Summary: Gid Lucion Deviluke, Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy, is tired of running his empire and wants to just relax in between the breasts of various women in his empire. He decides to step down and hand his position to a certain, spikey haired boy who will expand his reaches past the stars. Most likely Naruto and the twin princesses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second story and first with fight scenes and possible lemons. Naruto/ToLoveRU with other crossovers to be added in the future (you will see why toward the end of the chapter). Naruto is most likely going to end up with the twins in the future. Naruto will be quite strong, about as strong as Gid. Well, enjoy.**

The New Deviluke

Chapter 1

On a frozen planet at the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, an extremely short figure stood on top of a tall iceberg. The figure was a man (though he looked like a kid) with spikey black hair and a long, thin tail with a trident shaped tip. The man was covered in bruises and his clothes were in tatters, but he had a manic grin on his face as if he were enjoying himself.

Suddenly, the iceberg exploded. The man jumped away to another iceberg moments before, escaping the explosion. He looked towards where he was previously standing to see a tall man with blond hair and a golden fox tail wearing a red cloak that covered the bottom half of his face. The blond stood on top of the water where the iceberg used to be with his arms crossed. The short man's smile grew wider.

"This is amazing!" the short man exclaimed. "No one has ever pushed me this far in a one-on-one fight."

The blonde's response was to take a deep breath, cup his mouth with a fist, and blow out a huge torrent of fire at the short man. The short man grinned as he created a black ball of energy a launched it at the flames. The collision resulted in an explosion that created a massive tidal wave at least 30 meters tall.

After the smoke cleared, the two charged at each other and met in mid-air. The two engaged in an exchange of punches and kicks until they hit the water. The two jumped away from each other once again, the short man finding a patch of floating ice to stand on while the blond simply stood on the water.

The short man began to form another big energy ball. Before he could fire it at the blonde, the blonde raised a hand causing huge spikes of ice to shoot up from the water. These would have impaled the short man if he hadn't jumped up and destroyed the spikes with the energy ball. Because of that, he was wide opened to be impaled through the shoulder by the blonde's tail. The short man used the close range to fire off an energy ball at the blonde point blank.

"You should be proud," the short man said as he stood on top of another patch. "You managed to injure the great Gid Lucion Deviluke, emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy, a feat very few alive can claim to have accomplished."

Suddenly, Gid's eyes widened. He jumped into the air moments before the patch of ice he was standing on exploded. He looked down to see the blonde standing on the sea floor with eight more fox tails thrashing wildly behind him. A red aura surrounded him, creating a huge whirlpool around him. His cloak was gone, exposing the rest of his face, three whiskers on each of his cheeks being the most notable features.

"You talk as if you have already killed me," the blonde said, smirking. "I can assure you, it is not that easy. Now, shall we continue?"

"So you powered up," Gid said, landing on another iceberg. "You are definitely not boring. At the rate we are going, we might destroy this planet. We should end this now."

A black aura exploded around Gid, destroying the iceberg, but Gid remained floating in the air. He powered up an energy ball many times the size of the ones before. The blonde formed his own energy ball that was about twice the size of his head before crushing it in his hand.

"Are you underestimating me?" Gid said, frowning. "Foolish boy."

With that, Gid launched the energy ball at the blonde. The blonde smirked and opened his hand firing a beam that was the size of Gid's energy ball. Gid grinned manically as the two attacks collided just above the ocean surface. The collision resulted in an explosion that vaporized all of the water in a three kilometer radius from the impact zone. A crater, half a kilometer deep and six kilometers wide, was left in place of the vaporized portion of ocean. At the bottom of the crater, Gid and the blonde stood facing each other, both covered in blood and with blood thirsty grins on their faces.

"It's been bothering me since we began this fight, but I just thought to ask," Gid said, suddenly. "Who are you?"

"That's a strange thing to ask someone that you attack out of the blue," the blonde said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer your question. My name is Naruto, age 17. I've been wandering around another galaxy for the last three years until I stumbled on this planet on the edge of that galaxy and your Milky Way. I figured that I could settle down and live in relative peace for a while until I got bored. To achieve this, I wiped out all of the inhabitants of this planet. Instead of peace, however, I get attacked by a fleet of ships led by an old man with the body of a child."

"I'm not that old, brat," Gid replied. "Still, the people here are… were under my rule. Attacking them is like attacking me. It would be obvious that I retaliate against an attack on my people. Still, I like you, boy. You are a lot like me."

"Sorry, old man, but I don't swing that way," Naruto replied.

Gid simply laughed. "Yes, you will do," he said. "You will do much better than that earthling. I've decided! You are to come with me to be my successor; my adopted son. Your power matches mine now. By the time you reach your prime, you will exceed my power during the Galaxy Unification War. You can extend the reach Deviluke's influence by conquering other galaxies letting me see all of the exotic beauties that are in the outer reaches of the universe."

Towards the end of his speech, Gid's grin became more and more perverse causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"I can also set you up with one of my daughters to insure that my line will continue to be the strongest in the universe," Gid continued. 'I can also break them out of their attachment to that weak earthling boy.' He thought to himself.

"Wait," Naruto said. "If I am became your son, your daughters would become my sisters. How can I marry my own sister?"

"It's… well… I'm the king so if I say that it is fine, it is fine, okay?" Gid said.

Naruto just sighed. "Fine," he said. "I've never had a family anyways, so I'm not sure how that whole thing works. When I imagined having a father, I never imagined an old pervert that barely reaches my knees in height. Still, I will try this thing out. Besides, if we would have continued, I would have won, old man."

"Good, good," Gid said, his smile twitching from Naruto's cracks at his age and height. "And stop kidding yourself. I had you pretty much beaten, boy. Now let's get out of here."

Gid pressed a few buttons on his wrist communicator that was surprisingly intact after the battle. Moments later, a spaceship flew down and landed in the crater.

"Now, on to Deviluke," Gid said as the two entered the spaceship. "We will soon introduce the new prince of the Milky Way Galaxy, Naruto Beelzen Deviluke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two. I am amazed at the reception that this story received. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. I'm writing as I go along with next to no plans for the future except multiple crossovers where Naruto invades a planet that will represent another animeverse in his conquest of the universe. **

**A few people have asked me to include Yami in the harem. Initially, I refused because I'm not that much of a fan of her. After watching around the anime and seeing a few of the episodes that she is featured in, definitely changed my mind. Mikan (my favorite girl from the series who I stupidly forgot about when I started writing) was also brought up and she will definitely be added.**

**As for where this story falls in the story line, it is AU. It takes place after the original manga and the Motto ToLoveRU anime, but without the events from Darkness taking place. You could say that the events here are taking place in the place of Darkness.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter, but I do not own ToLoveRU or Naruto. Also, though it is turning into a loli harem, this does not reflect my own preference in girls. **

The New Deviluke

Chapter 2

"This is all your fault, you know," Gid said as he and Naruto sat in Gid's spaceship as it drifted somewhere in space.

"My fault?" Naruto asked. "What kind of person puts a button that blows up the ship's engine explode next to the button that makes food?"

Gid was silent for a moment. "That button was supposed to bring out the maximum output from the engine," he said. "It would be quite useful when dealing with a troublesome situation." He then let out a sigh. "I know I shouldn't have let Lala make modifications to my ship."

"Lala?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. "Who is that? Why would you let her modify your ship just to regret it later?"

"Ah!" Gid exclaimed. "I only mentioned them briefly before without mentioning their names. Lala is the oldest of your three new sisters. She likes to invent and build machines. The other two are the twins Momo and Nana. Lala is about a year younger than you while the twins are three years younger."

"So it was Lala that put that button there?" Naruto asked. "Why the hell would she do that?"

Gid let out a deep sigh as he sank deeper into his chair. "Lala is a genius," he said. "Her main fault, however, lies in her utter lack of common sense. Usually, this is a virtue for genius inventors. It is what allows them to think outside the box, creating advancements in technology. Lala, however, tends to either overdo things or do things somewhat incompletely like a teleporter that can only transport you and not your clothes. The over performing inventions tend to explode."

"Like the engine," Naruto said with a sigh. "Whatever modification she did caused the engine to try to all of its power at once, resulting in the explosion that now has us stranded somewhere in space. Still, it is fortunate that it was just the engine that was destroyed and not the entire ship."

"That is also Lala's fault, albeit indirectly," Gid said. "Over the years, I've had to make sure that about everything is impervious to the destruction that her inventions tend to cause."

"… I see," Naruto said, a sweatdrop forming.

"Well, since I have no idea where we are, the only thing left to do is to transmit a distress signal and wait for someone to come and pick us up."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No!" he exclaimed.

Gid blinked. "No?" he asked, making sure that he heard his new son correctly.

"I refuse to rely on a distress beacon," Naruto replied. "A real man would never just plead for help like that!"

"But we need to…" Gid paused and took a long look at Naruto. "Naruto," he said slowly. "Could the reason that you spent the last three years travelling be because you were stranded in space and drifted along because you refused to send out a distress call?"

Naruto didn't answer. He just turned away, suddenly finding the floor to be quite interesting. Gid just sighed.

"I understand everything now," Gid said, shaking his head. "Correct me when I'm wrong in this recount of your journey. You were flying somewhere when you had some kind of problem with your ship that made it unable to fly. You then drifted for years until you somehow made it to that frozen planet where I found you. You crash landed and were knocked unconscious. Some of the inhabitants found you and took you to a hospital where you spent time in a coma. When you woke up, you found yourself in an unfamiliar place and thought that you had been captured. You then proceeded to destroy the settlement in an effort to escape, but not before they requested help from other settlements around the small planet. They then attacked you, thinking that you were an invading party. In the end, most of the inhabitants were wiped out. Now, am I wrong?"

"When you say it like that, I don't seem as badass as when you thought that I just took them out for fun," Naruto said, pouting. "It's their fault for making their hospitals look like an ice prison."

"It's your fault for not asking for help, you idiot!" Gid said, hitting Naruto on the back of the head.

"I was perfectly fine without help, you stupid old man!" Naruto replied, hitting Gid back.

"Dumb brat!" Gid said.

"Perverted old man!" Naruto replied.

The two jumped from their seats and charged at each other. After a few minutes of brawling, Naruto picked Gid up and threw him into the control console.

"Ha! Take that, old man!" Naruto said triumphantly. "You cannot defeat the great Nar…"

Suddenly, the ship was rocked from another explosion. Gid rushed over to the computer screen to check the ship's condition. His eyes widened in horror.

"Lala!" Gid exclaimed.

"Another 'upgrade' that she installed?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Gid said. "It was supposed to do the same thing to the ship's weapon system that it did to the engine."

"But the engine exploded," Naruto replied.

"Exactly," Gid replied. "Most of the ship's systems are connected to the weapon system. So, once it goes, pretty much everything other than the engine goes."

"Why the hell would you have a ship like that?" Naruto asked, angrily.

"It's a combat ship," Gid replied simply. "I figured that everything other than the weapons and engine were just not as important."

"Since the engine is already done for…" Naruto started.

Gid just nodded. "Exactly," he said. "We are going to die. It is all your fault, by the way."

"My fault?" Naruto asked angrily. "You were the one that started the fight."

"Me?" Gid asked. "Not at all. It was you that was being so childish that got us into the fight in the first place."

"You stupid, old, midget pervert!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Damn you, brat!" Gid exclaimed. "I'm going to kill you!"

The two renewed their fight. It continued until they felt the ship shift, knocking them both off balance.

"What was that?" Gid asked.

"It felt just like before I crashed onto that planet," Naruto replied. "So, if I had to guess, we just entered a planet's gravity field and will crashing into pretty soon."

The two felt the ship start to fall at an extremely rapid rate. They also felt the temperature in the ship increase.

"Ah!" Naruto said. "It seems to have started now."

"Damn you, Naruto!" Gid exclaimed as the ship continued its descent.

**Earth- Yuuki Household**

It was a fairly quiet night at the Yuuki Family Home. The youngest child, a girl of about twelve years with long brown hair, stood in the kitchen washing the dishes that were used for that evening's dinner. The oldest child, a high school boy with spiky orange hair, sat in the living room watching TV with three pink haired girls who were obviously not from the Yuuki family, or even Earth, because of their spade shaped tails.

"Hey, Rito," the oldest of the pink haired girls said suddenly. "Let's do something fun tomorrow after school."

The orange haired boy, Rito, looked up at the girl, frowning at what she said. "I'd rather not," he said. "Every time we go to have 'fun', I'm always the one getting into trouble. It has been quiet around here for a whole week. I want to just enjoy this newfound peace while it lasts."

"But, Rito," the girl complained, pouting cutely at the boy and causing him to divert his eyes less his resolve shake. "Quiet is boring!"

"I will have to agree with Muko-dono, on this one, Lala-sama" a voice said from the sliding door that led to the back yard. A man with skull like armor, short gray hair, and a scorpion like tail walked into the room. "It is quite nice when it is peaceful."

"Zastin, you idiot!" the girl, Lala, exclaimed, pouting even more at being double teamed. "IT's boring! What fun is it just sitting around and doing nothing? I want something to happen so we can have some fun!"

As if on cue, the house shook violently. The girl in the kitchen dropped the plate that she was in the process of drying and fell to the floor. The occupants of the living room all fell as well because of the suddenness of the shaking.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" Rito asked after the shaking stopped after a few seconds.

"I'm fine, the brown haired girl replied, getting up shakily to her feet. "I was just surprised and dropped a plate."

"I will help you clean up," the twin with her pink hair done in twin tails. "It's getting late, so the two of us should be able to get it done faster than just you by yourself."

"Thank you, Nana-san," Mikan replied.

"I wonder what caused that shaking," Lala said excitedly, moments after Nana left the room to help the youngest resident.

"It was just an earthquake," Rito said dismissively. "It's not anything to get excited about.

"We should investigate this tomorrow when school gets out, Momo," Lala said, completely ignoring Rito.

"Yes, Onee-sama," the pink haired girl with short hair said before going with Lala upstairs.

"I guess this is the end of my peaceful week," Rito said, crying to himself.

"Don't worry, Muko-dono," Zastin said. "I don't think that anything too major will come of this."

The next morning, Lala and Rito got to the school to find a huge crowd standing around a deep crater that took up most of the school yard. They also noticed that much of the school building itself was damaged, most likely by the aftershock of whatever caused the crater. The two got closer to see what was at the bottom.

Upon seeing the scene at the bottom of the crater, metal thrown about as if it were a car wreck, Lala's eyes widened. "Rito!" she exclaimed, eyes starting to fill with tears. "That… that is…"

"What is it, Lala?" Rito asked, growing concerned, though he was a bit suspicious that the alien had something to do with the damage.

"That's Papa's ship!" Lala exclaimed, much to everyone around the two's surprise. "It crashed here. Papa might be… He might be…"

Without another word, Lala jumped down and flew to the center of the wreckage that was her father's space ship.

"Lala, wait!" Rito exclaimed before starting to climb down himself only to slip after a few steps and tumble down to the bottom where Lala was already digging frantically through the wreckage.

Suddenly, Lala froze. She started to shake uncontrollably. Rito, extremely concerned now, approached her slowly.

"Lala?" Rito called out when he reached the girl. "What's wrong?"

When Lala didn't reply, Rito just looked down to where she was digging. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of Gid's face, blood pouring from his mouth and various cuts on his head. He pulled Lala into a hug as she wept loudly into his shirt.

"What the hell is all of that noise?" Rito heard a voice come from behind him.

Rito turned his head, careful not to disturb the crying girl, to see a blond boy, about a year older than himself, emerge from a pile of debris. The most notable features of the boy were his golden fox tail and three whiskers on each cheek. He was shirtless, revealing a very athletic build and numerous cuts from the crash.

Rito gulped when the blonde turned his slitted blue eyes toward him. The blonde then started walking towards Rito. Rito noticed that a trail of blood was left behind as the blonde walked. Rito closed his eyes and hugged the still crying Lala tighter as the intimidating blonde walked towards them.

"Wake up, you stupid old man!" Rito heard the blonde say, opening his eyes in time to see the blonde boy punch Gid in the face.

"Naruto!" Gid exclaimed, angrily, revealing that he was not dead as Lala and Rito thought. "I will kill you for that!"

Upon hearing her father's voice, Lala looked up to see Gid emerge from the pile that he was buried in. "Papa!" she exclaimed, immediately tackling Gid into a hug while crying tears of joy.

"She is my daughter. She is my daughter. She is my daughter." Gid kept repeating to himself, trying to ignore the feeling of his oldest daughter's breasts pressed against his face. "Wait." He paused. "Lala?"

Gid escaped Lala's grasp and backed away to look at her. He then turned and saw Rito. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms into a thinking pose.

"I see," Gid said after a moment of thought. "So we have crashed landed on Earth. We are rather fortunate."

"Papa! You are alive!" Lala exclaimed before lunging at her father once again and pulling him into another hug. "I thought that you had died!"

"Please," Gid scoffed. "As if some crash would be able to kill me."

"You were screaming like it would on the way down," Naruto replied, earning another glare from Gid.

"Well, I see that you two are alive, even after crashing like that," a voice came from behind Rito.

"Mikado-sensei!" Rito exclaimed, jumping away from the busty, older woman wearing a lab coat.

"The two of you may need medical attention though," the woman said.

At this, Gid started to grin perversely. "You might be right," he said. "You can give me all the attention that is needed. Maybe a bit more just to be safe."

"What about you?" Mikado asked, turning towards Naruto.

"He'll be fine, won't you, Naruto?" Gid asked with a glare, daring Naruto to dispute him.

"Are you a doctor?" Naruto asked Mikado.

"Yes," the woman replied. "I specialize in people that aren't from this planet.

""I will have to pass then," Naruto replied. "You see, I'm not exactly fond of doctors. Go ahead and have your fun, Old Man."

"Lala," Gid said, taking a serious tone. "Take Naruto here to Yuuki Rito's house. I will meet you all later after Mikado is done giving me medical attention."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," Lala said after Mikado and Gid went up towards the school building. "I'm Lala and this is Rito. Let's go take you home so we can get your  
injuries looked at too."

"There isn't a need for that, Naruto said, pulling his scarf out from wreckage and wiping himself off with it to reveal that he no longer had any injuries. "As you can see, I heal pretty quickly."

"You should still come with us so Lala's father can find you when he is healed," Rito said.

"Alright," Naruto said, sighing. "I do need to wash this. I'm sorry for being a bother."

"It's not a problem," Rito said with a kind smile.

Naruto walked up to the two and put a hand on one of each of their shoulders. All of the sudden, the three found themselves out of the crater and passed the crowd that surrounded it.

"What happened?" Rito asked, feeling dizzy at changing locations so suddenly.

"I jumped," Naruto replied simply. "Well, lead the way."

"Right," Rito replied slowly before leading Naruto and Lala to his house all the while crying about the end of his peaceful week.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three. It was supposed to come out two days ago, but I got swamped at work. **

**I can foresee three main arcs in this story: The current one where Naruto interacts with the girls that are going to be in the harem and trains them to fight along side him; the second one where Naruto takes over for Gid and deals with the challenges to his rule; and the third where Naruto actually does his conquest of the universe. Most of the planets that he visits will be crossover from other fandoms and I would like suggestions on which to add. I already have Naruto's own home planned out. I have quite a bit in mind for a story that only came to me in a few minutes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToLoveRU or Naruto. Once again, though it is turning into a loli harem, this does not reflect my own preference in girls.**

The New Deviluke

Chapter 3

"Are you going to tell us who you are now?" Rito asked as Naruto laid face down on the Yuuki's couch with Mikan sitting by his feet, constantly grabbing for Naruto's tail that was lazily swaying while dodging all of the young girl's attempts to catch it.

"Wait until the old man gets here," Naruto replied lazily. "He probably wants to explain things himself. The original plan was to go to Deviluke and call you all there. However, we ended up crashing on this planet thanks to some weird 'upgrades' by the old man's oldest daughter."

"Heh, heh, sorry," Lala said, rubbing the back of her head and cutely sticking out her tongue. "So Papa sent you here to bring my sisters and me home? No, that can't be right. If that were the case, he wouldn't have come along himself. I know! You must be another of those suitors! He brought you here to introduce you himself, am I right? I'm sorry, but I've already decided to marry Rito."

"Ah, so you are the boy that the old man was talking about," Naruto said, turning on his back (to Mikan's disappointment) in order to get a good look at Rito. "Hm, I can see why he is so displeased with the engagement. You are certainly a weak looking boy."

"Hey!" Lala exclaimed. "Rito is…"

"But, the old man is pretty stupid," Naruto continued, cutting Lala off. "Not everyone is a fighter. You also seem to have a pretty good air about you. Though I might decide to issue you a test of my own in the future, I accept the engagement."

"What!" exclaimed Rito, Lala, and Nana; he latter appearing out of nowhere with her twin.

"So you aren't someone that Papa picked as a suitor?" Lala asked.

"In a manner of speaking, I am," Naruto replied. "He merely suggested that I marry his daughters. If one is happily engaged to someone else, I don't want to intrude on that."

"Wait," Nana said. "Daughters? As in, all three of us?"

"Yes," Naruto replied simply, causing both twins to frown.

"How did that happen?" Nana asked. "Wait, Momo and I are too young to get married."

"As I said, it was only a suggestion," Naruto replied. Actually, it seemed more like a peace request after I kicked his ass and before he got us stranded in space for two whole weeks."

"That was your fault!" Gid exclaimed, appearing suddenly to kick Naruto through a wall. Zastin appeared instantly at his king's side, beam sword at the ready. "Besides, that battle was a draw, you stupid brat."

Gid's last statement caused everyone, except for Mikan who was staring at the destroyed wall in shock, to look up… down at the short man in shock

"Gid-sama," Zastin said, stuttering. "That boy… he… he fought you to a…d…draw?"

"No," Naruto said, walking back into the living room with a scowl on his face, but completely unharmed. "I was winning and would have finished him off until he called the match off and offered to take me with him."

"You were not winning, you cocky brat," Gid replied. "We were just about even in power. If we would have continued, the planet would have…"

"Chichi-ue!" Nana exclaimed, cutting Gid off. "Who is he and did you really decide to arrange a marriage between him, my sisters, and me?"

"You haven't introduced yourself?" Gid asked, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto just shrugged before retaking his seat beside Mikan who was distracted from gaping at the wall by Naruto's tail which she once again tried to grab. "I figured that you would want to do it," he said.

""Or maybe you were too lazy to do it yourself," Gid mumbled under his breath. "Alright then," he said aloud. "I will introduce you. This here is Naruto Beelzen Deviluke, age 17. I decided to adopt him as my son and named him my successor. Or rather, I would have named him as my successor if we had gotten to Deviluke instead of crashing here."

Gid's last statement came with a glare at Naruto who just waved it off as he watched with amusement as Mikan tried to catch his tail. The others' eyes widened even further.

"Your son?" Zastin asked in disbelief.

"Correct," Gid replied. "While fighting him, I noticed that Naruto is extremely similar to me."

"Except that I am not a pervert," Naruto added.

"Especially in terms of power," Gid said, his eyebrow twitching at Naruto's comment. "I decided that he would be the best to take over when I retire. I spent the time with Mikado discussing a procedure to infuse my blood into him to make him my blood relative."

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly. "I didn't agree to any procedures. I hate doctors."

"You have no choice in the matter," Gid replied. "You are to be my son, so you should have my blood as well."

"No!" Naruto replied. "I will…"

"Otou-sama," Momo replied, surprisingly calm despite the news. "If Naruto-kun is your son, how will Nana and I marry him?"

"I asked the same thing," Naruto muttered.

"It's fine," Gid replied, waving her off. "Naruto is going to be the emperor of the entire universe. Everything that exists will be under his control. Something like how he would marry you is trivial in comparison."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Nana asked, frowning. "You don't really expect us to get married to someone that we have only known for a few hours. The only thing that we know about him is he is strong enough to fight on even terms with you and he has a cute fox tail that I almost lunged at when I first saw him."

Everyone was silent, opting to just stare at the pink haired girl who turned bright red when she realized what she said.

"Well," Gid said, coughing once to clear the awkwardness from the air. "I already have a solution to that. You two will come back home so the three of you can get to know each other before you are married."

"What!" both twins exclaimed in horror. "You can't do that to us!"

"Of course I can," Gid replied simply, ignoring the tears forming in the eyes of his youngest daughters.

Naruto sighed. "You really are a stupid old man who can't think properly because he is constantly in heat, aren't you?" he asked, shaking his head. "I'm quite sure that Momo and Nana have made a few friends during their stay on this planet and to separate them this soon would be devastating. That's not even mentioning separating them from their older sister who will most likely stay in order to be with her fiancé now that she nor said fiancé doesn't have to worry about taking over when you kick the bucket."

"You have a better solution?" Gid asked. "Before you even think about it, the engagement is non-negotiable unless of course you decide to marry Lala instead. This is an order as both the emperor of this galaxy and as your father."

"Of course I have a different solution," Naruto replied, smiling, though the corners of his lips were twitching. "I will stay here on this planet and marry them when they turn 16 as you go out and get everything ready for me to take over when you step down. Two years should be enough time to get to know each other quite well. Besides, I would like to get to know my oldest little sister as well as my future brother in law and his family. After all, I never had a family, so it would be an experience to see how one acts." He then continued under his breath, "Though if I knew that it would be this much trouble to get a family, I wouldn't have bothered."

"I was hoping to retire immediately," Gid said, frowning at Naruto.

"That's not going to work, you know," Naruto replied. "If I, someone coming out of nowhere, were to suddenly take over, many people and planets are going to rebel against me. I would surely destroy them all, but doing so would weaken the army so much that I wouldn't be able to expand the territory as planned. That means you can kiss those exotic women from the further galaxies goodbye."

Gid just sighed. "Fine, we will do this your way," he said. "Momo, Nana, the two of you will stay here on earth with Naruto, your brother/fiancé. While you are getting to know each other better, you two are to teach him about our home plane, its customs, and what's required of him as a member of the royal family as well as some manners. Gid paused for a moment. "Never mind about that last one," he said shrugging. "None of you seem to have any manners."

"Hey!" the three sisters and Naruto exclaimed in indignation.

"Zastin!" Gid exclaimed, ignoring his children as he turned to his loyal swordsman. "I want you to spar against Naruto at least once a week. Not only will you get stronger since he is undoubtedly much stronger than you, but he won't get rusty as he spends all of that time on this peaceful planet. We will have a rematch in the future, brat and there won't be a draw."

"Whatever, old man," Naruto said dismissively. "I already have a move that I can use to take out in an inst…"

"I got it!" Mikan exclaimed suddenly, lunging at Naruto's tail while she thought that he was distracted.

The tail, however, moved at the last second while a second tail sprouted instantly and flicked Mikan's forehead, knocking her away from the blonde.

Naruto chuckled. "They have a mind of their own," he said.

"You have two tails?" Nana asked, visibly shaking from restraining herself from leaping after one of the two tails that were lazily swaying about.

"No, I have nine of them," Naruto replied. "Holding my tails in is how I keep my power in check as well as my bloodlust. I can let out up to three without being too affected by my bloodlust and having to be in a fight. IT is quite relaxing."

To prove his point, Naruto allowed a third, gold fox tail out and he stretched. That was the limit to Nana's control as she leapt after the tails… at the same time as a newly recovered Mikan. The two girls collided, bumping heads which caused them both to roll on the floor in agony. Naruto just smirked before lying down on the couch, dozing off.

"I will leave tomorrow after we do the blood transfer," Gid said.

"I already said that I wasn't doing it," Naruto grumbled.


End file.
